Happy Together
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Kirk goes with Khan and his crew to explore the final frontier. An alternate ending for Sweet Dreams, picking up roughly where it leaves off, in case Beautiful Nightmare was too sad. This is the "happy ending" for this series. You're welcome.


**Happy Together**

**Chapter 1: This Is How I Show My Love**

**Disclaimer: Pfffft. I claim no ownership of Star Trek and its shenanigans. The song "Sail" is by Awolnation.**

**Warning: Mentions of previous torture/abuse, slavery, and master/pet roles. Graphic violence.**

_This is an alternate ending for Sweet Dreams. You're welcome._

* * *

><p><em>This is how I show my love<em>

_I made it in my mind because_

_I blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

"We're having a visitor tonight."

Khan's voice betrayed a sense of nervous tension, a tightness filled with wariness. Kirk could see the ice in his eyes, the thin stretch of his lips, the clenching of his jaw. They barely had enough time to prepare, because the guest gave only a few minutes' warning before following Khan home from the market.

Kirk's heart was thudding in his throat, chest heaving when he finally remembered how to breathe. Memories of his last encounters with a guest at the market had him trembling. Khan took his head in his hands, staring deep into those bright blue eyes. "Just do the best you can." He whispered.

He didn't say "I won't let him hurt you." He didn't say "Relax, everything will be fine." There was no false sense of comfort or protection. There was only the hope of things going as smoothly as they ever did. Kirk knew what that meant. He knew why they were receiving a guest and what would happen. His outburst, his behavior at the market, would be the cause of his downfall.

A few minutes later Khan greeted their guest at the door with a strained smile. The leader of the alien species, the one who ran the market, stepped across the threshold. His eyes instantly fell on Kirk. The pet waited obediently near the hall, ready to direct their guest into the kitchen where a meal prepared for two was waiting—which he would not partake in, giving up his meal to the guest. He kept a blank face, refusing to meet eyes with the one who forced him into slavery.

"Ah, Kirk, nice to see you looking well. I assume you have recovered from that little scare earlier?" the leader asked, brushing past Khan whose nose twitched at the rude display. It was obvious what their guest had come for—and it certainly wasn't dinner.

Kirk dipped his head, lips sealed. He would never recover from what that tentacle monster did to him, and they all knew it.

"He is making some progress, yes. Come, dinner has been prepared." Khan stated, leading the alien into the kitchen.

"Your pet makes meals? So very well trained…" he purred when he saw the dishes on display.

"It gives him something to do during the day when I'm gone." Khan replied off-handedly.

"You should bring him to work more often. I know we'd love to see him around." The alien hinted with a curl of his lip.

"Shina, I know what you're doing, so we can stop pretending." The acidic quality to Khan's voice made Kirk shudder as he stood nearby, hands clasped behind his back. The augment glared at the market leader, who smiled in return.

"I never did like the unnecessary politeness humans maintained in such situations. Let's skip dinner and get straight to the fun, shall we?" Shina replied, putting his arms on the table and leaning forward. Khan's eyes glanced up at Kirk's to see fear, distrust, pain…and helplessness. For a moment their expressions mirrored each other. Shina noticed the glance shared between them and gave Khan a knowing look. "I can always just send them back where they belong, Khan." The whispered threat caught the augment's attention, whose head snapped back to analyze the leader carefully. "Yes, you are under _my_ control now."

Kirk wasn't sure what was going on, but the way Khan's knuckles whitened as his hands curled into fists made it seem like something was wrong. That glare intensified, chilling him. The pet yearned to know what this all meant, what was at stake, why Khan was allowing this power struggle to play out. This wasn't like the man he knew. This was the desperate face of a man who lost his—

Oh.

Kirk's mouth opened slightly as he made the connections. He felt a sudden rush of pity and understanding for his abuser, his master.

"I want you to listen very carefully." Khan growled, linking his fingers to keep from using them to strangle the alien at the other end of the table. "I came to you seeking assistance, because at the time I was on the run and had nowhere else to go. I already alienated myself from the Klingons, not that they did much good, so I came to you. Your people had a way of thinking about humans that I could understand, even appreciate. But do not mistake my complaisance for weakness. You have no power over me. I allowed this to happen."

Shina continued smiling. "The fact of the matter is very simple, Khan. We have your people. You made the mistake of trusting us, of believing we were equals just because of your superiority, but you are just the same as the humans we traffic every day. The _only_ reason why you are not among them is because it is easier to control you from this position. Do not think for a second that I cannot take it all away."

"I was the one who put my people under your care, and I can take them out from under it." Khan snarled.

"You forfeited that chance the moment you took this _pet_." Shina snapped. Khan and Kirk met eyes once again. "You allowed emotions to cloud your judgment. You faltered in your plan, deviated from our bargain. As payment, I will take the one thing from you that you cherish most."

Kirk took a few steps back and Khan rose, just as Shina moved from his seat.

"If you think that pathetic excuse for a slave is something I _cherish_—," Khan began.

"I do not think, I _know_. Want to see how?" Shina turned to Kirk, who continued backing away, looking from the alien to Khan frantically, arms out in front to stop the approach. Khan made no move against Shina, even though his body was coiled for attack. Kirk was backed into a wall, a tiny whimper escaping his throat. He stared at Khan, eyes screaming for help. Shina placed one finger on Kirk's cheek, drawing it down his jaw. The pet found it hard to breathe.

Khan did nothing as his pet was grabbed and pulled down the hallway. He watched, limbs rigid, as the pair disappeared into a room with a _click_ of the door shutting. The augment closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, as his arms shook.

_This is how an angel dies_

_I blame it on my own supply_

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kirk squeaked, struggling against the alien as he was shoved onto the bed.

"Taking something from you both."

"Why?!"

"Because I _can_. Khan needs to learn a lesson, and apparently so do you."

Kirk struck out at Shina, both from fear and anger. He only slightly regretted his actions after thinking of the consequences. "What lesson is that?" he sneered, unable to hold back the rebellious nature he was born with.

"Trust no one."

Khan heard Kirk's shriek from outside the door as Shina took out a baton used for keeping slaves in line at the market, lashing out at the pet beneath him. Kirk squirmed, striking as fast as he could, but Shina was faster. Handcuffs were removed from a hidden belt and clamped around his wrists as he was turned onto his stomach, face pressing against the mattress. His legs still kicked out, trying to shake the alien off of him, ripping the sheets.

He cried out, biting down on the bed, as his body was ravaged once again. After getting used to Khan's every touch, this feeling was foreign and uncomfortable. He realized how much he let Khan inside, how much he relaxed around his master, with the new invasion. Kirk didn't understand why Khan wasn't standing up for him, protecting him, stopping this. Wasn't his master possessive? Didn't he kill Tentacles for doing this same thing? Khan never let anyone touch him, so why start now?

* * *

><p>Khan paced the hallway, flinching at every sound of agony his pet made from inside. Part of him wanted to fling open the door, reach inside the alien's bowels, and rip his guts out. The other part kept him calm, reminding him this was for his crew, his family. Kirk was of no importance, just a plaything, a distraction.<p>

But it was more than that, much more.

* * *

><p>Kirk whined at the alien's touch, rough hands pulling at his hair, tugging at his dick, never letting him rest. He tried to imagine his master doing this as a cold comfort, but it felt so different, so wrong, it was impossible to escape. His reality was becoming too painful to bear, and he could feel himself slipping into that numb cloud within his mind. He wanted to lock himself inside the safe chamber he built for himself to block out the real world around him.<p>

But he had come so far. He was almost normal again. Why was there always something trying to push him back?

* * *

><p>Khan could tell when his pet passed out because the noises stopped. Shina didn't leave the room for a length of time, making Khan impatient and antsy. He knew the alien was violating his pet in ways even <em>he<em> could not, without ruining the relationship they built. When Shina finally exited, looking smug and satisfied, Khan had the overwhelming urge to tear the whole planet apart with his bare hands.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself in there." He said smoothly, hiding the simmering hatred beneath the surface.

"More than you have, I can bet. I must advise you to take more liberties with your pet, or else he'll go to waste. Can't have that…" Shina replied with a cruel sneer.

Khan followed the alien with his eyes, stifling a growl. When the front door shut, announcing Shina's leave-taking, Khan rushed inside the bedroom where Kirk was left sprawled out, bloody and barely alive.

"Doctor!" he called. His personal medical staff appeared quickly, flooding the room and checking Kirk's vitals. The main doctor, who was always the one to stitch the former captain up after a rough night, stood next to Khan as his team worked.

"This is not your work." He commented.

"No, it is not." The augment seethed between clenched teeth.

The doctor glanced to him, measuring his expression and reactions. "It's been a while since he's been in my office. I hoped the visits would be getting fewer and longer in-between."

"I had no choice."

"You chose wrong."

Khan's head whipped around, but his glare faltered. The team got Kirk on a stretcher and wheeled him out of the room, the doctor following.

* * *

><p>Kirk awoke in a haze, barely remembering the trauma which landed him in the medical wing of the house. He glanced around until he found the doctor, a sense of familiarity and calmness overtaking his other senses.<p>

"Feeling well rested?" the doctor asked. He was an older man, but kind, soft, reassuring. Kirk was always reminded of Bones, even though this doctor had wonderful bedside manner compared to the southerner's rough hands.

Kirk made a noise he couldn't interpret, and the doctor gave him a sympathetic smile. With clipboard in hand, he walked over to look at the monitors hooked up to Jim's body. "K—Khan…"

The doctor looked to his patient. "Focus on your healing, Jim. We need to get you better once again."

* * *

><p><em>Sail<em>

It was another few days of awkward shuffling between master and pet after Kirk's initial recovery. Khan was torn between the urge to comfort the man he had come to feel as his, or distance himself further away to prevent them both from further harm. He was still unsure of whether he regretted his decision or not. He knew Kirk felt betrayed. He could hear it in his pet's silence, could feel it in the avoidance of eye contact, and could sense it in the way Kirk moved away from his touch. They were both angry at themselves and each other.

"Is it going to happen again?" his pet asked one night. Every day he dreaded when his master came home, fearing he would bring another guest and subject him to that torment again.

Khan considered for a moment. "No. I will appease them with other methods."

"So they took your crew."

Khan's look bordered on dangerous, telling Kirk this subject was banned. The pet didn't waver, reminding the master of his own share in the pain.

"I should have learned from my mistakes with Marcus." Khan began. "When I escaped the second time, when you were off exploring space and posed no opportunity to stop me, I took my crew and ran. I knew better than to leave them with the Federation this time, but I was still left with a problem of storing them. Until I found a place capable of the proper medical procedures to restore them, I couldn't awaken them. When I found this planet, the resident species made an offer I…simply couldn't refuse."

"So once again your plan backfired." Kirk stated. The two glared at each other for some time before Khan continued.

"They allowed me to keep my crew in a secure area, in exchange for my efforts in their slave trade, which I was willing to do. I was biding my time, until I was able to bring my crew back to life and return to our original design."

"But I interrupted that little plan, didn't I?"

"Don't be so smug about it." Khan snapped.

"I didn't ask for any of this to happen!" Kirk snapped back. "You act like I walked right into this, like I meant for any of this to happen! I'm the victim here, as much as I hate to admit it."

"I admit you weren't part of the scheme in the beginning."

"And now?"

"Now I don't know what to do with you."

They stared at each other, less aggressive, for longer than before.

"Take me with you." Kirk finally whispered. "We can take your crew and leave, go somewhere else."

"You assume I have an escape already intended."

"You usually do. How did you get them all here?"

Khan pursed his lips, as if he wasn't going to answer.

"It's not like I can do anything to stop you anyway. Look, we both wanna get out of here, right? Why not together?"

"And you would be happy, together?" Khan asked doubtingly.

Kirk nodded, looking down. "It's better than this."

"I brought them on the _Vengeance_." Khan told him.

Kirk looked up, surprised. "H-how?"

Khan shrugged. "It's what I do. I found it, repaired it, and used it as my escape vessel. Marcus built it as the ultimate warship, and I am prepared to honor that intention."

"You said it could be manned by one person…"

"Yes, but ideally it would have a full crew."

"Your crew."

"Yes."

"So that was your plan all along?"

"Yes."

Kirk was surprised Khan was being so forthcoming all of a sudden. He mused it was part of Khan's apology for standing aside as he was brutalized by Shina. The honesty was rare, but welcome.

"So when you break out of here, I want to come."

"I suppose I could find a place for you among my crew. You realize you'll never be able to return to Starfleet now."

"There's nothing left for me there. Pike is gone. My crew is gone. The _Enterprise_ has been destroyed…all by your hands."

"So, logically, you follow your enemy into darkness." Khan quipped, amused.

"It's the only path open to me now." Kirk shrugged. His face was so honest, so hopeless, Khan couldn't feel proud of his part in the former captain's demise. He succeeded in the overall strategy, but took losses of his own along the way. It was fitting, if not ironic, for the charade to continue.

"You promised me something, in the very beginning, when you were first enslaved."

"If you let me go, I won't tell Starfleet. Bit of a moot point now." Kirk replied with raised eyebrows.

"Let us revise our promises." Khan said, leveling him with a knowing gaze. "Give yourself over to me completely, no more fighting, and I will grant you freedom once we have accomplished our goals."

Kirk didn't need time to think about his response. "Fine."

Khan quirked an eyebrow. "No attempt to haggle, no additions of your own?"

"I only ask what I've always wanted from you: just take me away from here."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I should cry for help<em>

_Maybe I should kill myself (myself)_

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

Kirk's head snapped up just as he was setting down a dinner plate at the sound of the bell. There was someone at the front door, and it made his hands clammy, shaking by his side. It had been a few weeks since Shina appeared at their doorstep, which gave Kirk hope of never having to repeat the encounter. He was less edgy when Khan came home, to the point where he could almost let himself forget the fear of more guests intruding upon their somewhat peaceful life. Khan glanced at him before standing, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before going to answer the door. Kirk, despite everything his mind was telling him, followed.

One of the committee members stood at the door. Kirk hid behind the corner. "Shina suggested I pay you a visit. How is your pet doing?"

Khan growled, about to slam the door in his face, when market guards appeared on either side of the committee member. They were large and carried batons, advancing against Khan who took a step back, preparing himself to attack.

"You do not interfere. This is your punishment for disobeying our leader." The alien told him, standing in between the guards.

Khan's hands clenched into fists. "I refuse such _punishment_, parasite! Leave now before I send a message of my own to Shina." He hissed.

A deft movement, the tiniest nod of the head, signaled the guards to pounce. Kirk didn't think, he reacted. He launched himself from his hiding place and slammed into one of the guards, snagging the baton and immediately bashing the alien's brains out. His ferocity transformed him. He was fast, lashing out without a hint of mercy or hesitation. There were shouts from the aliens, confusion and surprise, even fear seeping into their foreign tongue. The committee member searched for an escape, but as soon as Khan dispatched the other guard, he was cornered.

With a vicious snarl, Kirk struck the alien in the face, then kneed him in the gut. As the committee member bent over in pain, the former captain took his head in both hands and smashed it against the wall repeatedly. The alien flailed, and Kirk caught one arm, twisting to snap it in half. The howls of pain cut off sharply as Kirk once again took the alien's head in his heads to wrench the neck, breaking it.

He was breathing hard, glaring down at the massacre, still engulfed in the heat of his anger. All he could hear was the blood rushing through his veins, limbs shaking from unspent rage. Khan stared at his pet, astounded at the propensity for violence displayed. The most disturbing, yet oddly satisfying, factor was Kirk's fighting style…and how much it resembled his own. After a moment, he placed a hand on Kirk's shoulder, lightly. Kirk looked over his shoulder, his eyes no longer holding the wild gleam of battle. Instead they held confusion, as if unaware of his recent actions.

"You've been watching me fight." Khan murmured, indicating the carnage. Kirk glanced around, stepping away from the bodies, noticing the strangely colored blood decorating his hands and clothes. "Why could you attack them so easily, when you couldn't defend yourself the other day?" he questioned, curious about his pet's reactions.

Kirk shook his head, unable to voice his thoughts and feelings. It was hard to wrap his mind around the evidence that _he_ did this. He looked at his hands, wondering the same thing as Khan. When he looked up again at his master, he began to understand. He wasn't sure why, but it made sense in his mind.

"They were about to attack you." The words flew from his mouth. He blinked.

"You hardly ever fight against me or anyone else who tries to harm you." Khan stated.

Kirk shook his head. "There's no point, it only makes things worse." He replied, as if it were obvious.

"Then why fight now?" Khan probed.

"I didn't want them to hurt you. I needed to protect you." Kirk blurted. He was surprised at his own words. "Not...not that you need protecting…I mean…" he wasn't sure what he meant. "I couldn't let them keep threatening you, I couldn't watch as…" as they tormented Khan the same way they tormented him.

"So your instinct to fight is triggered only when someone you care about is threatened. You refuse to stand up for yourself, but you selflessly throw your life away for others. Interesting. You are a strange individual, Jim. A unique example of humankind."

Kirk wasn't sure if that was meant as a compliment or underhanded insult. He was still processing his actions and motivations for attacking the guards and committee member. He looked back at Khan. "Why did you say I watch you fight?"

Khan furrowed his brows. "You don't remember what you did?"

"I just…I wasn't really thinking, I was only reacting. I'm not…I don't really know what I did. I was really…angry."

"Your movements were similar to mine. There is a distinct difference in the way you fought when we were taking over the _Vengeance_, and attacking me on Kronos, than what you just did. You were…_savage_." Khan growled proudly. A small smirk curled his lips. "I'm impressed."

Kirk didn't know if he should be pleased or mortified. He fought like Khan? Was he becoming like the superhuman? He couldn't stop himself from inspecting his actions during the time spent as Khan's slave, looking for changes in his behavior that mirrored his master's. Frowning, he saw nothing to indicate he was anything like Khan other than the similarities already present before they even met.

"It's not surprising, given how much you fought for your crew on the _Enterprise_, but I doubt you would have used such methods in the same situation." Khan continued casually. "You've changed, Kirk." He added quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I'm a different breed<em>

_Maybe I'm not listening_

_So blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

Khan marched purposefully down the hall, Kirk trailing hesitantly behind him. Despite Khan's theory, he doubted the act of savagery he committed against the committee member could be reproduced. He was too worried about how things could go wrong, too focused on his own fears of betrayal and pain, to believe he could suddenly become this vicious warrior. Khan had no doubts, trusting Kirk completely—or at least his instincts, the only thing he believed trustworthy.

"What do you think you are doing, Khan?" Shina drawled, rising from his seat at the head of the council.

"Did you get my message?" Khan asked smoothly.

Shina's face darkened. "I did." He answered. "And here I thought you lost some of your savagery. Or did your pet do all the work for you?"

Khan struck without a moment's notice, sending the alien back. Weapons were trained on him as the others began to advance. Kirk's eyes narrowed and he got between his enemies and his master. They hesitated, allowing Khan to stride forward.

"I came to retrieve my crew." Khan growled down at the slave planet's leader.

"You'll never find them." Shina spluttered, struggling to get up as blood gushed from his face.

Khan smiled cruelly. "I already have." He leaned in closer and whispered, "They're right beneath your feet." Shina's eyes widened. The marketers and guards glanced to each other, shifting nervously. "An interesting location, hidden right under my nose and under your supposed protection. Smug, though, almost like a human's arrogance." The augment snarled.

"How do you propose to get them out of here alive?" Shina replied angrily.

"By killing you, first of all." The battle started when Khan plunged a hidden knife into Shina's gullet and one of the other committee members lurched forward to attack. Kirk grabbed him before he could get close to his master, pulling him close before slamming his fist into the alien's face. Other guards got involved in the fray, striking with their batons. Kirk flinched away from them, stumbling into Khan.

The augment already knew what had to be done. All he had to do was protect Kirk, and his pet would return the favor—consciously or subconsciously. He reached for the next baton aiming for Kirk's face, twisting it out of the guard's hand and throwing it at him, making him stumble back into another alien. Someone approached from Khan's other side and Kirk lashed out, clawing at the slaver's throat and ripping it from his neck. Khan smirked as Kirk lost all thought, focusing solely on instinct.

They fought side-by-side, sometimes back to back, defeating those who dared to attack the other. Khan struck out with his fist, Kirk did the same. They both dealt an uppercut followed by a swift kick to the legs, disabling their opponents and taking the market members' heads in their hands. Kirk didn't have the strength to squeeze the life out of his opponent, so he twisted his neck like he did when the committee member came to their home. Khan did the same. They both watched as their foes dropped to the floor, surrounded by fellow slavers, now dead.

Khan turned to look at Kirk, who slowly turned as well. After a swift nod, they made their way down a hall, armed with batons. When guards rounded the corner, master and pet struck.

* * *

><p><em>Sail with me into the dark<em>

"I…I don't understand…"

Khan stared down, expression cold and ruthless. "That is your downfall." Before he could make the killing blow, the head of Security spoke again.

"He moves just like you." He whispered. They turned to watch Kirk, striking quickly and mercilessly. There was no hesitation, no confusion or bumbling in his movements. He was precise, primal, just like his master.

Khan's mouth curled into a smile, twisted yet proud. "Awe-inspiring, isn't it?"

"You trained him for this, planned it the whole time." The alien spat.

"No." Khan answered, slamming his boot into the alien's skull. "This is as much a surprise to me as it is to you…though more pleasant, I imagine."

Kirk's expression was darker than Khan had ever seen it. It mirrored his own, eyes narrow, cutting to their enemies. Jaw tight, mouth downturned into a scowl, he looked like a proper villain. To think he was a former Starfleet Captain…to think he was a slave…

"It's this way." Khan called after the last enemy was dispatched. He knew more would be coming, so they needed to make this quick. Kirk nodded and followed him, alert for more guards. Khan observed him, curious and smug about the changes he saw in his pet's behavior.

* * *

><p><em>Sail!<em>

They reached the underground storage facility where Khan's crew was stashed without much interruption. The market was in an uproar above them. Slaves were being jostled to safety cells and buyers were being ushered away. Most of the guards were dealing with the mess caused by Khan's rebellion, hoping to save their precious slave trade while they still could.

"I have to ask…do you still intend to bring some of the others with us?" Khan asked as he began preparing his crew.

Kirk blinked, his mind clearing. "I…" he wasn't sure what his answer was. He promised Ambassador Riley when he first arrived that he would take her and the others with him if he ever escaped. His once noble intentions of saving the slaves of this planet, of crashing the system, seemed grander than he first thought.

"I can already tell you it will be impossible. Trying to get out of this without many casualties will be difficult enough. I planned on doing this much smoother." Khan told him, watching his pet for any reactions.

"Yeah…I know." Kirk replied. "I want to say we need to rescue these people, but…"

"But for once you want to be selfish, and get out alive. I understand, Jim. I want my family safe as well, and they mean far more to me than the lives of these humans."

"Well of course, you sell them to the highest bidder. Why should you care?"

"But do _you_?" Kirk was silent, unsure, biting his lip. "It's alright to be selfish. It's alright to be a monster. I merely asked in case you sincerely wanted to risk our lives in an attempt to take a few of them with us."

"How angry would you be if I said yes? Not all of them, I know that's impossible, but there's at least one person I need to help, if I can." Kirk finally answered.

Khan turned to him with a knowing smile. "It doesn't surprise me, captain." He set in coordinates and they watched as the seventy-two cryotubes were beamed out of the room and onto the _Vengeance_, hidden within an asteroid field as Khan said. The augment looked to his pet. "Now, who do you want to save?"

"Ambassador Riley."

* * *

><p>If Kirk didn't know any better, he would say it was a miracle that Ambassador Riley was still alive and able to be found. However, he knew better after living in this hell for so long to believe that miracles existed. It was just luck, mere coincidence.<p>

"Why me?"

It was the first thing she said once they found her. Khan hacked the information system easily, locating her whereabouts. She was moving constantly from one master to another, but they found her.

"I promised, didn't I?" Kirk replied. They were hurrying away from the market, to a remote location where Khan kept a small spaceship reserved for this purpose.

"And the others?" she asked, tone devoid of emotion. Her eyes were pale, dead, but he knew what this meant to her.

"You said they were gone." Kirk couldn't look at her, knowing what he had become, but he still caught her small smile from the corner of his eye.

"It doesn't take long, does it?" she remarked. He didn't answer, but they both knew. What she told him that first day had come true, it was only a matter of time.

They boarded the small ship and took off, Khan guiding them to the _Vengeance_ where his crew, and their futures, awaited.

_Sail with me_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I couldn't resist an alternate ending. This is a "happy" one for those who like that kind of thing. This alternate ending opens doors for more possibilities, of course, so there's more to come. I'm just not sure how soon the next chapter will be out, but I had this written up for a while so I decided to post it. Feel free to send me any ideas or suggestions for future chapters to get me motivated!<strong>


End file.
